Who are you really?
by ssclassmage
Summary: Who was Lucy in the 1 year gap before she joined Fairy Tail and and running away from home? What if her past came back to haunt her? Will they guild still accept her or reject her like the rest of the world? Read to know the journey to discover who Lucy really is.
1. Chapter 1 The start of the truth

Who are you really?

Chapter 1 The start of the truth

A/N: Hello everybody I am ssclassmage and this is my first every fanfic so please go easy on me. Read and enjoy. Reviews are encouraged to let me know if I will continue this story. So here we go.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. I WISH I could but sadly I do not, the credit goes to Hiro Mashima.

Normal POV

It was a normal day in Fairy Tail everybody was being rowdy as usual. Lucy can be seen on her favorite stool drinking some water when all of a sudden a group of people kicked open the doors of the guild.

Lucy POV

It was a normal day in Fairy Tail everybody was being rowdy as usual. I was sitting on favorite stool drinking some water when all of a sudden THEY kicked open the doors of the guild. I was panicking in my had but looked normal and confused in the outside like the rest of the guild. Many thoughts ran inside my head all t once. What if they found out? What if they hated her? What if they wanted nothing to do with her? They'll hate her for sure, no? Of course they would she was DISGUSTING. And now, the rest of the guild will know how disgusting I really am.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I just wanted to give a small taste before I can continue. I still don't know who to pair her up with. So if you have an idea please tell me that all. See you next week hopefully if enough people like me.


	2. Chapter 2 What's going on?

Chapter 2 What's going on?

A/N: Hi guys I'm back I am so proud of myself in the first hour I had 59 views that is amazing thank you so much for viewing and I have one favorite yay. But sad news is that when I came back to the story I saw a lot of grammar mistakes, so I'll be careful from now on. But if I do make a mistake please tell me after all I am just a newbie. Remember this is AU so some of the character will be OOC.

Normal POV

Lucy was so wrapped up in her head that she did not notice the groups of thugs were heading towards the center of the guild getting ready to speak. That was until Erza came up to state their purpose. That was when one man from the group decided to speak up. "We are here looking for a young woman" said the man. Than the man that previously spoke took a paper from his pocket and held it up to show everyone. That was when everyone gasped. Then they went to stare right at Lucy.

Lucy POV

I was trying to pay attention to what was going on but there already was a large circle forming, so I took it as my opportunity to try and leave. But when I heard a loud gasp I knew it was too late. Not even a few seconds later everyone's eyes were on me. I was panicking I did not know what to do. I was never expecting them to find me so fast but with seven year gap and all I guess I should've at least seen it coming. But I didn't so now I completely and utterly screwed. So I did what anyone would do in my position. Play dumb and lie. "Hey guys what's going on, why are guys staring at me, I know I'm pretty, but you guys are making me embarrassed."

"Why Hello Lucy long time no see, I can see that you still maintained that gorgeous figure, care to tell everyone the truth, because right now it is obvious that you still haven't. " , said a man I wish I would have never see again but I guess that wish did not become true. Now is better than never I guess I can not play dumb no more. With a sadistic smirk I say "what bring you to the dragon's den"

A/N: So you guys do you guys like it, I had sometime so I did the second chapter today but I need reviews to help me decide who I should try to pair Lucy up with and if I should continue with the story. See you 'til next time.


	3. Chapter 3 Lucy?

Chapter 3 Lucy?

A/N: I got my first review. I am super ecstatic, that I can't stop typing. OMG I am in cloud 9. Thank you for viewing my short chapters and taking an interest in my story.

Disclaimer: I just checked and I forgot to put a disclaimer in chapter 2 but I remembered today. Anyway I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. Now on with the story.

Normal POV

Everyone was shocked. And that was putting it mildly. How couldn't you be? Lucy, the girl with a bright smile, sweet demeanor, and friendly aura, that was kind to friends and everyone, was wearing the most sadistic smirk you can possibly imagine. But what surprised them more is what happened next. I mean no one could have guessed it, even if you gave them a million guesses. Lucy Heartfillia, runaway heiress, their fellow guild mate, and their friend erased her guild mark on her right hand with her own magic. What is going on? Thought everyone in the guild excluding Lucy and the group of thugs. Everyone seemed paralyzed, up until Natsu said the word "Lucy".

Lucy? POV

When I hear the familiar voice say my name I turned around. I thought what a stupid fool. The Lucy he knew was a façade or her kinder personality, if you will. She was weak, the Lucy they knew. The real me as I am right now is strong and I am ready to party I mean it's been a while since I last came out and that was the day I or should I say the other Lucy ran away and met THEM.

(Flashback) still Lucy? POV

The other Lucy was still running and crying. Frankly it was annoying, I mean how does crying help? All it does is make others pity you, and make them think you are weak. The other Lucy kept on running for hours since she had nowhere else to go. Then, she made the mistake to bump into a rather large, greasy looking man. That was when he smirked and said in a sing song voice" what are you going to do to make up for bumping into me Blondie" all "I" did was look at him with a confused expression on my face and then he followed up by saying "you have a rather nice body, you know?".

(Flashback) Lucy POV

When he said those words all the tears in my face dried. The color in my cheeks and the all the color in my face disappeared. Replaced by a shocked expression mixed with fear. That was when everything went black…

A/N: Well how did you guys like the chapter? Again I am sorry for writing such a short chapter, at least I update frequently. That's a good thing, right? But it won't be like this all the time, though. But I will try and keep it up. Read and please review, it is my indicator to know if I should continue. Bye.


End file.
